The Fortnite Defenders
by Ironbird53
Summary: All was peaceful on the island of Fortnite...Until a meteor crashes into Dusty Depot one night! Now there's a coming chaos, and only one team can stop it! The Fortnite Defenders must unite! Can they stop the oncoming storm? Or is there a much more sinister hand at play? (Rated T for swearing, fighting, and adult themes.)


**Hiya everyone! I decided to start this on a whim. I'm currently in a superhero phase at the moment. So! That's why I decided to try my best at making a good Fortnite Superhero story, starring all sorts of stuff from the game!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fortnite.**

 **On the lovely island of Fortnite, everything was peaceful. Until, that is, the night a meteor crashed from the sky!**

 **Now there's a coming chaos, and only one group of people can stop it from taking over! The Fortnite Defenders have risen! Can they stop the oncoming storm? Or is there a much more sinister hand at play?**

* * *

"That's another for me!" Shouted Jason.

"Oh come on!" Complained Thomas, "You always beat me at basketball, you're much tougher than me!" He whined. "So, I'm building you up!" Assured Jason. The two were playing basketball in Pleasant Park, where they were born and raised.

"Tech's my thing, not sports." Said Thomas.

"Yeah, all that stuff you took from Junk Junction _reeeally_ proved that."

"It was only one explosion!"

"Yeah, that blew up a whole gas station!"

"Shut up!"

The two then laughed as they recounted old events. "Anyway," Said Thomas, "Come on, I've got something you should see!" Jason followed the junior engineer to his garage. "I swear, if this is another spaceshi-!" Jason quickly became at a loss for words.

What Jason saw, was a super-suit if he ever saw one before. This "super-suit," Was colored with gold trim, black under-sheathing, a "V" emblem on the chest, and faded white colors. (Venturion Outfit.)

"What the heck is this? A Superhero costume?" Asked Jason. "Hell yeah it is!" Cheered Thomas. "But why make it?" Inquired Jason, knowing full well what the answer was. "Because I wanna be a superhero!" Answered Thomas jovially. "Don't you?" He asked. Jason, quickly put on the spot, said, "Pfft! I don't have any superpowers! I mean, I'm good at basketball, but that doesn't really do much."

"That's not true!"

"Yeah? Well, what can I do? LeBron James on a bad guy?"

The two laughed at Jason's joke.

"By the way," Said Jason, "What're you gonna call yourself?"

"I've been thinking," Said Thomas, "And I settled on 'Venturion.'"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Y'know, I think I should become a superhero. So I can pull you out of a mess you're gonna get yourself in!"

The two laughed again. As they looked outside, they discovered night had fallen over the sky. "Shoot! Mom's gonna throw a fit if I stay late! Later dude!" Said Jason, as he began to sprint all the way home, to Tilted Towers.

As Jason ran across the streets of Pleasant Park, a startling occurrence took place amongst the stars.

* * *

A flaming object streaked across the sky, flying too far and too fast for the normal observer to see it clearly.

What the fires encased, was anyone's guess.

Other-worldly visitors? Cosmic power? New elements that could do things that no one thought possible? Extinction? Epidemics? Magic? Science?

But whatever it was, it would change the island for years to come.

The fires turned the fallen star into a bright, shining wonder.

If one could stop time, they would be able to see the meteor in all its glory-and infamy.

* * *

Jason was halfway to Tilted Towers as he saw it.

A large, bright fireball streaked across the night sky. It was falling rather quickly, catching his interest immediately.

He didn't know why, but he felt so...Drawn to it. Like a moth to a glowing light.

Almost half a minute after he saw the meteor disappear over the horizon, he heard a massive explosion. He pulled out his phone, and texted his mother, _"Gonna be late, something came up."_ He then raced as quickly as he could over to the alleged crash-site.

By the time he got to his destination, it had been at least an hour of hiking through streets and hills. His travel had taken him all the way to Dusty Depot.

Or rather, what was left of it.

A massive crater remained where Dusty Depot once stood. Military troopers had already placed the area on lock-down, and set up a research center in the center of the crater. Soldiers patrolled the area, keeping any and all prying eyes from peering into the crater.

Jason's curiosity was simply to great to resist.

Thomas was too far away, Jason's mother was most likely having a heart attack. He really couldn't wait for anyone. Despite his better judgement, Jason began to approach the crater, with the intent to peek in.

Jason kept to the shadows as much as he could, moving quickly when he was sure no one could immediately catch him. After several minutes of sneaking around Jason had finally reached the edge of the crater.

Slipping on a pair of gloves, he began to climb down as quickly and quietly as he possibly could.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, he riskily pulled it out to check. It was a text from Thomas, which read, _"Meteor at Dusty Depot, on the scene to check."_ Jason quickly texted back, _"already there."_

 _"Already there? lucky boi."_

 _"Need distraction, can't get in."_

 _"Yee. Distraction coming from the north."_

Moments after Thomas' reply, a massive chain of explosions went off. Jason turned to his left to see a massive cloud of dirt, smoke, and dust. "Thomas always does know what to get me for Christmas." Cracked Jason as he climbed to rest of the way down.

A majority of the sentries had gone to respond to Thomas' distraction, providing Jason a huge opening to sneak inside the research center. The young boy had quickly crouched his way around the walls and into the gate.

Thankfully, he had found a hiding place inside the facility before anyone who remained could take notice. He sneaked around as silently ass possible, whilst hiding wherever prying eyes couldn't see.

He continued this, until he finally found a way inside the main structure. He moved quickly from place-to-place, praying that no one would find him. If he was caught, there'd be no telling what his mom would do. When Jason finally got inside the building, he realized nothing could prepare him for what he witnessed.

The boy stood flabbergasted as his eyes laid upon a large meteor. The meteor was surrounded with orange mist, which gave the sight an odd sense of foreboding.

Jason began to rethink his decision in coming here.

The boy quickly took a picture of the meteor, but didn't send it in a text. He feared that the text could be traced, and he would be found. He quickly turned back, and made for the exit.

He quietly crept away as people began to enter the facility, seeing as their scouting bore no fruit. As soon as he was out of eyesight, and out of the facility, Jason made a mad dash for the side of the crater, whichever way it was, he cared not.

But as he was almost halfway to the crater wall, he tripped over a heavy object. He frantically rolled around to look behind him, no one had taken notice yet. He glanced at his feet, finding the cause of what tripped him.

It was some sort of crystal. This was either a mineral of some sort that became unearthed from the meteor crash, or...It came from the meteor itself. He picked it up with one hand. It was astonishingly lightweight, no heavier than a sheet of paper. It was also incredibly frail, which Jason discovered as he toyed with the crystal. His fingers sunk into it, like a pillow, leaving five indentations.

His foolishness did him an injustice.

His phone vibrated, startling him. His sudden jolt had caused him to close his hand and crush the crystal to pieces. Suddenly, his body became enveloped in energy. He became dumbstruck and scared. What was going on? It felt as though he was stretching every muscle in his body at once. His limbs were overwhelmed with sheer power. The emanating glow would not leave.

It just so happened that someone finally noticed him.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be here!" He heard. Jason stopped marveling at his own body and turned to find that several soldiers were running right for him. He panicked, turned and ran away.

He then noticed another change that occurred.

In a mere second, he closed the distance to the wall of the crater, despite being so far away from it. He blinked as he realized the amount of speed it would take to do so, "Wait...Did I just...?" He turned back once more to see how far away his pursuers were. He faced the wall, and jumped up to get a good start to scale the wall.

He rocketed out of the crater altogether in a single leap.

"Holy-!? Whu-!? Wha-!?" Jason was at a loss for words. He just sprinted and jumped a lot better than he ever did before. He had no time to test himself now, seeing as how the military was literally right behind him.

Gliders began to circle overhead as Jason quickly raced away into the night.

* * *

 _Minutes later-10:25 PM_

Jason had zoomed all the way back to Pleasant Park in mere minutes. To make sure he'd buy time, he texted his mom, _"Gonna stay at Thomas' for the night. Love you."_ In truth, he wasn't really lying.

Jason knocked on Thomas' garage door, only to make several fist-sized dents in the metal. Thomas, who'd been trying to call his best friend for a while, jolted from his desk to find all the dents Jason made in the door.

He rolled the door up, only to see Jason standing outside. "What the hell happened? And how did you break the door?" He asked, nervous that Jason did something he shouldn't have done.

"Dude!" Jason said eagerly, "I got superpowers!" Thomas paused, taking into consideration what happened to the garage door. "So, other than breaking my door, what else can you do?" He asked.

"I got super-speed, and super-jump! And...That's about all I know." Answered Jason. "I think maybe I wanna be a superhero now." Thomas grinned, he'd be able to team-up with his best friend!

"I'll make a costume! But you gotta come up with a name." Said Thomas as he dashed to his desk, grabbing spandex, a sewing machine, and whatever odds and ends he could reach.

Jason sat down, lifting a large sheet of metal, to show off his super-strength while he thought of a good name. "Super-Dude? Nah...Ultra Boy-no, that's no good...hmm..." Jason thought back to the crystal that gave him his powers, it was almost black, and really fragile. The object was like carbon, in the sense that it was so weak and easily breakable...

"Carbide!" He shouted.

"What kind of a name is Carbide?" Said Thomas as he turned back.

"I mean, there was this crystal, it was like carbon, it was almost black and broke in my hands."

Thomas pondered the input, and eventually concluded, "Yeah, guess that works." Before he turned back to continue making the costume.

Jason fell asleep on the sofa while Thomas continued to work the night away.

* * *

 _The Morning_

"Wuzzat?" Jason mumbled in his sleepy wake-up.

"You slept on the sofa, I've been working all night."

"What the-? Dude! You got dead-fish!"

True to Jason's words, Thomas' eyes were baggy and looked like dead fish-eyes. "And? Believe me, it's not the worst thing I've been caught doing."

Jason felt it was best not to ask what his best friend meant.

"Anyway," Said Jason, switching topics, "Is it ready?" Thomas made a mischievous grin as he said, "Hell. Fucking. Yeah." As though the costume was his pride and joy. The junior engineer then got out of his chair, and pulled out Jason's superhero costume.

The suit was a mix of black, blue, and gray colors. Using a 3D printer, Thomas had built a silver mask to omit the wearer's face above his cheekbones. The suit was designed with light streaks all over the body, making it seem advanced. (Carbide level 1.)

"This is...Beautiful." Said Jason, stunned and at a loss for words. "Eh? EeeH?" Thomas said ecstatically. "So," He asked, "You wanna try it on? Get some field testing in?" Jason smiled, "I am if you are, Venturion."

"Then so it begins, Carbide."

* * *

 **A/N: Well! This is my take on the whole Fortnite Superhero stuff, I added in identities since this is an origin, this isn't actually how it is in the game. But I think I did pretty well. So, time for an afterward! This time 'round, I'll be giving some profiles for Venturion, and Carbide.**

 **Carbide- 18 years old, loves basketball, athlete, name: Jason. Intrepid Glider, Shooting Star Trail, Positron Pickaxe. Super jump, Super speed, Super Strength.**

 **Venturion- 18 years old (a month or two younger than Carbide), young but very talented engineer, Carbide's best friend, not athlete, name: Thomas. Flames Trail, Retro Sci-Fi Trail, Fiber Optic Trail, Glitch in the System Trail, Lightning Trail, Exhaust Trail, Jetpack, Airfoil Pickaxe, Power Grip Pickaxe, AC/DC Pickaxe, Turbine Pickaxe, Scorcher Pickaxe, Propeller Pickaxe, Persuader Pickaxe, Autocleave Pickaxe.**

 **If you're wondering why this is, I decided to ignore the game for a little bit. Venturion is an engineer, so this is sort of the reason he has so much stuff, Carbide is a superhuman, and uses superpowers more than conventional weapons of the game. In this story, the gliders and pickaxes are much more than they are in the game! The skydiving trails are sorta like some of the ranged attacks and abilities that some people can make.**

 **Fear not! There are more heroes and villains to come, in fact, Scoundrel is part of the next chapter! Feel free to ask questions and make requests for the future installments of this story.**

 **Leave a review, they're much appreciated and show that you care!**


End file.
